The Shocking Truth
by Beryl Butterfly
Summary: I guess waking up to a vampire holding you down on your own bed with her lips to your throat is really all you could expect really when you live with one. I don't know why I ever thought this situation would work out. Rachel/Ivy Femme Slash, mild lime


Obviously I do not own any of the characters, this story is hereby disclaimed. : P

_This is AU and yah slightly OOC but oh wells I write what comes to mind. Hope you still enjoy._

The Shocking Truth

I guess waking up to a vampire holding you down on your own bed with her lips to your throat is really all you could expect really when you live with one. I don't know why I ever thought this situation would work out. My mind reals as run through a grocery list of any amulets withing grasp I could use to fend off this woman whom only yesterday I had called my friend and whom today is calling me her breakfast. Nothing, all the little dinky amulets I have laying on the cheap press board nightstand beside my bed would do absolutely nothing against Ivy.

Fear dark and heavy settles around my my skin prickling with the chill settling in my bones. Breathing deep I try to make myself be calm. "Ivy," I ask trying to make my voice not waver, trying to sound brave. "What's going on?"

A low growl from Ivy is all I get in reply. My skin grows warm and wet where her lips touch, my eyes close as I try to control myself remembering I must control my fear to help her get control of herself again but my god her teeth are touching me. Another growl and a slight shifting in position by Ivy bring to my attention that my neck is not the only place being touched.

My body shakes in an entirely different way as my mind unwillingly reviews the various charts in the book of vampiric dating as Ivy's thigh presses between my thighs forcing them to spread leaving only my thin panties between my skin and hers.

"Ivy," my voice quakes this time and I pause biting my lip silently willing myself to get under control. If I can't manage to control my simple witch body how the hell can I expect Ivy to control her blood-lust. "Where's Jenks?" I ask trying to get her mind to engage, trying to give her back the gift of thought which at this moment obviously long gone for her.

A low growl dripping with her hunger answers me. Ivy strokes the side of my neck with the tip of her nose breathing deeply over my pulse and down over my collarbone. Warm wetness leaves my skin tingling as her tongue traces my erratic pulse. "Gone," She moans moving further down my body my wrists are still locked in her steel grip her thigh between my legs and her hips pressing forcefully down on mine keep me from moving as continues down over my chest. Her lips never touch me but when she looks up into my eyes I know any vestige or hope of control within her is gone. Black need and has taken over her irises just as instinct has taken over her thought processes.

Ivy's perfectly manicured fingernails pull back at the collar of the old button up shirt I wore to sleep in left over from some fling years ago. Small white plastic buttons ping off of the nearest wall as the shirt falls open under her finger sliding down between the two pieces of fabric. I lay with my chest exposed and I know there is no use in trying to not be afraid anymore Ivy can see my heart racing beneath my ribs.

Lowering her head to my stomach Ivy licks slowly up from my belly button between my breasts pausing to nip with her lips over my heart while staring deeply into my eyes. "Ivy," I weakly feeling my own fear even any resistance slipping away. All I can focus on is her touch and the incredible sensations it sends throughout my body. Moving slowly down my body Ivy stops just above my thighs inhaling deeply and growling, her lip curling back in a delighted smile showing the full length of her incisors.

A small part of my mind is screaming for me to snap out of it and make her stop, for me to do anything I have to to make this stop. The flood of sensations surging through my body and mind refuse to to bend to the insignificant voice. The beauty of surrendering to Ivy is simply to irresistible. "Please," I beg. My breath comes out in soft shallow spurts as Ivy's lips trace the thin cotton of my panties. Her tongue flicking at the elastic edging between my thighs pushing it out of the way and licking at my wet flesh.

"Rachel," A small gentle voice whispers in my mind. "So beautiful, so delicious." The voice continues even as a fierce growl emanates around the room from the gorgeous vampire between my legs.

Without warning all pressure is gone from my body and Ivy stands with her back against the wall opposite my bed. Her fists clench at her sides and her chest is perfectly still as she holds her breath. Her eyes still black with just a tint of brown around the very edges of her irises dart around the room like a trapped animal.

Gently I stand and walk toward her fully aware that I am taking my own life in my hands, but I have to comfort her. I can't stand to see her like this. I can't stand to see the wild fear in her eyes knowing it is fear of herself and what she was born to do. "Ivy," I whisper reaching out to take her hand. "Ivy its okay. I'm okay."

Ivy's voice breaks accenting her words as if she were a child crying. "I... I can't... I'll" She pushes my hand away sliding down the wall till she is pressed as tightly as she can be into the corner. Her arms wrapped around herself as she struggles to regain control.

Ignoring the voice in my head telling me to leave the room and just let her put the vampy part of her back in its place I approach her again. My eyes still drawn to hers which are darkening again with every step I take. Reaching out I lay my hands on her shoulders.

The cheap concert poster hung on the wall above my bed flies past me and I land with Ivy hovering over me. Her eyes are pitch black and her breath is hot against my face as she leans in toward me her hands firmly on my breast, her thumbs playing over my nipples. Ivy's lips close around my earlobe softly as she nips at it softly with her front teeth. "Mine," She whispers almost as a question.

Closing my eyes not sure I want to know what happens next but unable to deny the yearning raging through my body I answer with a truth I would have denied with all my might yesterday, but that I know is innately true. "Yours."

Review if it pleases you. : P


End file.
